Talk:Akatsuki
Recent developments As Pain and Konan are no longer members of Akatsuki, can someone move them to 'former members' or suchlike? Thanks. TomServo101 (talk) 07:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Also Nagato is currently not wearing his ring, actually he never wore it at all as Deva Path wore it, also did Konan just take her ring, but weather the less Nagato or Yahiko is not currently wearing the ring.--Hidan13 (talk) 15:17, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Blasted, protected D: Someone worthy editing this page (read: sysop) do a present-to-past-cleaning on Pain and Konan's team description, please. Hakinu talk | 13:46, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I hope I helped, someone should check the edit. Jacce | Talk 13:52, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :: Add 'ed' to the end of 'function' (functioned), and it's tip top ^_^ Hakinu talk | 15:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, another thing About the images that illustrates the Itachi/Kisame-team's and the Sasori/Deidara-team's debutes, I think the images should show when they show their faces, because both teams show their faces during their debut episodes. Hakinu talk | 15:31, 29 May 2009 (UTC) team isn't safe to say that tobi and kisame will be a team? : We don't know, therefore it's speculation, which we don't add to articles :] Hakinu talk | 21:53, 29 May 2009 (UTC) it is starting to look like tobi and zetsu are a team. Vik0z0z (talk) 00:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) rings so does the databook explicitly state that the rings are linked to the kuji-in? because they seem more like astrology references to me. also what's with the shoddy japanese? shouldn't it be minami for 南　(instead of "nan"), tama for 玉　and such? Someone with sysop rights has to update the status on Konan and Nagato's rings from "currently" to "formerly". Omnibender - Talk - 16:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Jacce | Talk 16:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, this raises a question with me. Why do we use appellations like "currently" and "formerly"? Narutopedia is supposed to document the series at any point in the story, right? That's the reason we use the first appearance of a character as the main picture in their article and why we didn't remove the jinchūriki status from Gaara's article. Sorting characters and such by "former" and "current" status is rather against this point... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:37, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree...But that also raises the question of having a section for active teams and a different one for inactive teams..AlienGamer | Talk 17:42, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think the formerly thing is here kinda as a hold on to when we were first getting our footing. It probably isn't needed now. With the exception being Orochimaru, as he left Akatsuki and took his ring before the series started.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::I agree. So, does anyone disagree, or can the article be rewritten? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:43, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::It doesn't have to be extensive. Just rework the rings and the active member/team sections. --TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :If we're going to follow the logic in Shounen's statement on having articles to be documenting any point in the story, we can't have things like Itachi's introduction (Itachi Uchiha (うちはイタチ, Uchiha Itachi) was Sasuke Uchiha's older brother), or any kind of point stating the characters in question are no longer related like they were (also applying to current/former teams, friends, rivals, enemies and so on). Hakinu talk | 20:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::That's why Wikipedia's manual of style dictates that summaries of fictional works should always be written in the present tense. Adapting that to Narutopedia, that would mean that everything that happens during the series should be written in the present tense, while everything that happened before the series began (e.g. the founding of Konoha) should be written in the past tense. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:33, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::That sounds like a good idea to me! Hakinu talk | 20:58, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Isn't that what we are doing?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't say so, looking at all the past tense in the articles all around... Or am I misunderstanding you? Hakinu (talk | ) 21:02, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Usually it is. When the mood strikes someone they switch present to past; compare what Nagato was last week to what it is this week, for example. But according to the MOS, past tense is desirable. ''~SnapperT '' 21:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Sealing Bijuu Isn't it impossible now? Nagato/Pain was the only who knew the sealing jutsu and only he could summon that demonic statue to seal the Bijuu within it, so technically they can't seal Bijuu anymore (unless they got something else up their sleeve...) — DarK 11:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I suppose we'll find out soon enough..AlienGamer | Talk 11:04, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::Madara, Zetsu and Kisame tryed to seal eigth-tails on their own, only to found out it was a replacement. Jacce | Talk 11:05, 30 May 2009 (UTC) wouldn't it be probable that either all members can use the tech. or maybe Madara can? (talk) 23:18, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :It is more likley that all member can use the jutsu. Jacce | Talk 05:45, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Lock Since when do locks effect members?!?!?!?!?!?Vegerot (talk) 04:36, 31 May 2009 (UTC)!! :/shurg usually doesn't. But I guess it's worth mentioning somehow because all of Akatsuki were ment to be monsters.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 04:52, 31 May 2009 (UTC) amegakure remove amegakure from the lisst of associates--Vik0z0z (talk) 19:47, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Deidara forced? He wasn't forced..after Itachi said that if he defeats Deidara he will join Akatsuki he atacked Itachi.. be4 saying anything like not agreeing to what the Uchiha said... so it was his choice its wasnt his choice to join akatsuki(he resented) but was forced to join because of their agreement "if I defeat you, you will join akatuki". Itachi wasnt asking, he is stating. Deidera attacked Itachi because Itachi underestimated him(I will finish this quickly, he said). By attacking Itachi he sealed an agreement. Kisame is the Senior In the anime Kisame is clearly a senior in the group, as when Itachi joins Kisame is already present (talk) 02:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Masked Mizukage :Skill and experience tends to determine senior. Jacce | Talk 04:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Kisame and Itachi's picture Will someone please replace the picture of Kisame and Itachi with this http://img222.imageshack.us/img222/5438/kisameitachi.jpg or any better pic of them. The one right now in the article is as useful as there being no picture at all. We can't even see the faces of either of them. ... :uhh it says in trivia that hidan is the only akatsuki member who didnt remove his akatsuki uniform, didnt his uniform get blown to bits by tags and his head was still talking. Sharingan123 (talk) 14:43, 27 June 2009 (UTC) kages is this trivia:Akatsuki has fought with six kages; resulting in the death of the Third Hokage, the Third Kazekage, the Fourth Kazekage, and the Fifth Kazekage. Pain's invasion of Konoha indirectly lead to the comatose state of the Fifth Hokage. Also, while not actually fighting, Madara indirectly led to the death of the Fourth Hokage. (The other two Kages where Hashirama(Madara) and Danzo(Nagato: after Yahiko's death, presuming that Danzo was there command the Root Anbu) Feel free to reword it. Vik0z0z (talk) 22:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC) i want to add that kakuzu also fought the first hokage Narutosagemaster (talk) 06:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) zetsu it would make sense as to why zetsu's ring would say mysterious(gen) Vik0z0z (talk) 00:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :One: Your point being?; :Two: It actually doesn't say that; :Three: Why would it make sense? The other rings' meanings had no real connection to their wearers. :--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:50, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Three Day Jutsu In the introductory paragraphs it calls the Sealing Teqhnique: Illusion Dragon Nine Consuming Seals a three day jutsu. This is inaccurate, as it has been stated already that it takes longer with less people. List of Members :Madara is stated as a co-founder. Shouldnt this be change to founder? uhm, Pein also mentioned that he founded Akatsuki, but this may as well be considered as a cover up for Madara in an effort to keep his identity a secret, since if Pein stated that he is just a co-founder, it would lead members to question "who then is the founder?" If Pein is the "founder" then why would he take orders from Madara? Should we state in the trivia that in the latest manga chapter of Naruto that there are 11 members of the shadow illustration of Akatsuki during Tsuchikage's explanation, although it's stated that at any given time there are 10 at best? I thought that maybe it could have been all of the known members of Akatsuki we've seen in the manga so far, but then again it's a shadow pic so that could imply that there is a hidden, yet to be revealed member...but that's just speculation on my part...ItachiZero (talk) 15:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero :I think that's just showing all of the known members, past and present. I base this on the fact that Hidan and Deidara joined after Orochimaru left, and the members are apparently next to their partners (which would make the mysterious "11th member" Tobi). The same thing is done on the cover of volume 41. ''~SnapperT '' 17:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah I just went back and looked at it and after paying attention to all the silhouettes it's clear that those are all the members of Akatsuki that have been shown in the series although not all necessarily to their partners. Orochimaru is also seen and sasori is standing next to konan and not deidara nor orochimaru, & Itachi is also on the end seperate from Kisame. So it's just a pic of all those we know about including Tobi. You can disregard my first comment...ItachiZero (talk) 18:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero Akatsuki has 11 Members Not 10 On the most recent Manga Akatsuki is shown to have an eleventh member. All the ones we know about are there including Orochimaru however theres a 11th member amongst them between Hidan and Zetsu on the right. :Most likely Tobi/Madara. Jacce | Talk 08:07, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's Kakuzu. It goes like this (from left): Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Pain, Sasori, Orochimaru, Zetsu, KAKUZU, Hidan.Geohound (talk) 09:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Bottom line: the pic showed all known members, even former and dead (Ōnoki thought that Orochimaru was a member when Suna and Oto attacked Konoha, but it is clearly that he left before). At most they where ten, but as long they has been shown in the series, there has been no more then nine. Jacce | Talk 09:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Zero-Tailed Masked Leech Why the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech was never mentioned by Akatsuki?-- (talk) 20:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Because it's not canon, it's a movie only tailed beast. Omnibender - Talk - 01:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Madara's Goal Why does it say that Madara's goal is to restore the strength of his Mangekyo Sharingan? Never has he himself stated that he didn't have his MS or really anything about his sharingan in general (in the present). Please fix that or tell me where someone got this ridiculous fact from. Axel Carnage (talk) 20:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC)